jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
The Light
Background The Light is a council comprised of seven self-proclaimed enlightened members. The origin of the group dates back centuries & was founded by Vandal Savage. He & his daughter Ishtar had saved his city from an invader & due to leading the people through their darkest hour, they became henceforth known as "The Light". Over the following centuries, the group came & went as needed. The current group was founded in 2002 after the Justice League was publicly announced. Their goal was to counteract the League's role in preserving society's "calcified status quo". According to Savage, the League inhibited mankind by protecting it from disaster, crime, and tragedy—factors needed for humanity to evolve. Members Leader * L-1: 'Vandal Savage * '''L-2: 'Deathstroke; formerly Ra’s al Ghul * 'L-3: 'Granny Goodness * 'L-4: 'Queen Bee * 'L-5: 'Black Manta; formerly Ocean Master * 'L-6: 'The Brain * 'L-7: 'Klarion '''Enforcers * Lady Shiva * Deathstroke (Formerly) * Sportsmaster (Formerly) L-1 Operatives: * Cassandra Savage * Cult of the Kobra * Rogues ** Captain Cold ** Captain Boomerang ** Golden Glider ** Top ** Mirror Master ** Trickster ** Weather Wizard * Heat Wave (Formerly) * Lex Luthor (Formerly) * Red Arrow (Formerly) L-2 Operatives: * Bane * Black Spider * Count Vertigo * Professor Ojo * Cheshire (Formerly) * Terra (Formerly) * League of Shadows (Formerly) ** Talia al Ghul (Formerly) ** Nyssa al Ghul (Formerly) L-3 Operatives: * Professor Ivo * Furies ** Gilotina ** Mad Harriet ** Lashina ** Stompa ** Bernadeth ** Sweet Leilani L-4 Operatives: * HIVE ** Brother Blood ** Psimon ** Damien Dahrk ** Devastation ** Jinx ** Gizmo ** Mammoth ** Shimmer L-5 Operatives: * Atomic Skull * Deadshot * Icicle Sr. * Killer Frost * Siren * Terror Twins (Tommy Terror & Tuppence Terror) * Icicle Jr. (Formerly) L-6 Operatives: * Blockbuster * Bizarro * Mister Freeze * Brotherhood of Evil ** Mad Mod ** Madame Rouge ** Gemini ** Monsieur Mallah ** Ultra-Humanite L-7 Operatives: * Abra Kadabra * Blackbriar Thorn * Fauna Faust * Felix Faust * Wizard * Wotan Trivia * The identities of the leaders were known only to the other leaders & the individuals that work underneath them. * During their founding, each founder possessed authority in different fields. Though Lex was not a leader, he was higher than an operative & secured their footing in the business world. ** Ra’s al Ghul = Underworld ** Granny Goodness = Outerspace ** Queen Bee = Politics ** Ocean Master = Sea ** The Brain = Science ** Klarion = Magic * All operatives are under certain leaders but are lended to others if their services are needed. * The League of Shadows left The Light when Ra's al Ghul did but members will be lended to Deathstroke as an operative. * Deathstroke still reports to Ra's al Ghul above all. * The Light is an ominous council of seven super villains with operatives working underneath them. Notes * The leaders of The Light are based off of Young Justice, as that's where The Light comes from''.'' Category:Teams Category:Villains